


I Is For Instinct

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	I Is For Instinct

Innocence is the starting point.

Not everyone can claim innocence when seen from the vantage point of justice.

Illya Kuryakin had trouble believing in the concept of innocence, he had seen too much.

Napoleon, on the other hand, often had a more generous outlook.. It didn't hurt if the view was of a beautiful woman.In spite of the treachery he had encountered, it was still difficult to assign guilt while making love to someone, even if she intended to kill you afterwards.

Illya saw it, saw her and recognized the treachery.If he didn't intervene…

He shot her first.


End file.
